Cerenna Lannister
Cerenna Lannister is the thirdborn child and eldest daughter to be born of the marriage of her late Lord father, Gerion Lannister, and her lady mother, Sarya Mooton. After the deaths of her Lord father, and two older brothers, Ser Kevan Lannister and Ser Terrence Lannister, Cerenna succeeded to the lordship of Darry at the age of ten and four. Appearance Despite the bounds of wedlock, Cerenna Lannister has not yet taken to the thick of child-rearing. So by, Cerenna has kept her form in a manner she pleasantly enjoys. With a thin form, and curves moderate and thin to match, Cerenna is by no man's eyes possessing of 'good child-rearing hips and breast'. Further so, in image of visage, Cerenna so holds to the historic blonde hair of the Lannisters, though hers is not so bright as to be described as "golden", while her eyes are of a hazel, and so too possesses the unblemished skin of a noblewoman not yet broken by age or children. Biography Born in 370 AC to Lord Gerion Lannister and his lady wife, Sarya Mooton, Cerenna was never meant for anything more than a political marriage. With two older brothers before her, Kevan and Terrence respectively, Cerenna was given the upbringing traditional for a woman of highbirth, with no focus on ruling whatsoever. For the most part, Cerenna was a well-behaved and pleasant child, with her parents oft having no issues to remark upon in regards to their thirdborn. Though, in 384 AC, after already having lost her oldest brother at the fighting near Darry some two years prior, now too did she lose her Lord father and second brother. At the tender age of ten and four, and wholly unprepared for the duty now thrust upon her, Cerenna Lannister inherited the Lordship of Darry and the burden of rulership, though Cerenna saw it as no such burden, but rather boundless opportunity. Alas, while Cerenna was of an ambitious mind when she came into the title of Darry, she knew not how to curb her uncle, her Lords, and her advisors so. Such was when the way forward became clear to Cerenna. Ladies-in-waiting abound, servants boys so too, stable boys to follow, along with men of the kennel and the guards of the keep, Cerenna fast realised that they saw all, that nigh always, someone unintended heard what was not meant for their ears, or saw what was not meant for her eyes, and so, with word to this guard and that kennelmaster, and a bat of her eyelids to the young servant boys her age, Cerenna's network within Darry grew, and so too, her information on and understanding of those around her. It was, so too, during these next six years specifically that Cerenna discovered the true power of rumour. With a small flock of Ladies-in-waiting from Houses Paege and Deddings and the so too the daughters of household knights, Cerenna began to realise just the power she had as the leader of this group. Cerenna's eyes were opened to the fact that with a few quiet words to the right girls, they would open their mouths and spread her words as a whore spreading a pox in a whorehouse. Ever the while, as Cerenna was now no longer restricted by her father and traditional duties of being married off, she began to find that she had quite the knack for detail. It was through this eye for detail that found Cerenna oft practicing by candlelight to see if she could see replicate the hand of another Lord or Lady, if she could so take their identity for her own purposes, in a sort, though so too did the Lioness of Darry begin to realise just how easy it was to take information from these letters, and the curiousity of what if struck hard. What if I needed send a letter discretely. What if I needed send a letter in a time of war. What if I needed conspire against another. Not too long after, the Maester gave Cerenna a lesson in codes and their use at her asking, though of course, it was all merely scholastic, of course. Though, as all this went so both her lady mother and the maester so too oft remarked that Cerenna "should be wed". That she was a woman now, and "it was time". But Cerenna would not hear of it, not yet - at least. Cerenna Lannister still had curiousities of her own, and she was not yet ready for a man to tamper with that. Then, around her sixteenth nameday, the maester did so stumble upon Cerenna in his stores, staring up at the poisons he had the means to make them. The Lioness of Darry left him no room for choice. A week later, under the cover of the moon in the sky and the flock in their beds, Maester Arryk began to teach Cerenna just how to make poisons, a piece of knowledge she would keep most close to her, and swear the maester to secrecy on, by all the Seven, and so too the Gods of Old. Meanwhile, within her own court, Cerenna kept her ladies, her flock, ever busy. Often did she herself musing about what marrying one off to some specific man from the Riverlands might do, what ousting one might do to the girl, how it might please another, and how so she could make them do her bidding without even so realising it was not theirs. The court of Darry proved a place of fine enough practice for this art of scheming, but hopefully someday, Cerenna would so see the court of the Mockingbird . . . Alas, ultimately, Cerenna knew she had to wed. Her mother wanted it. The maester wanted it. She needed the security of a husband. And so, in 389 AC, Cerenna decided it was time, and so came to wed the third son of Stone Hedge, Ser Aethan Bracken. Timeline 370 AC - Cerenna Lannister is born. 382 AC - Cerenna's oldest brother and heir to Darry, Ser Kevan Lannister, dies fighting for the Royalists. 384 AC - Cerenna's father, Lord Gerion Lannister, and her brother Ser Terrence Lannister die in the fighting at Harrenhal on the side of the rebels. Cerenna subsequently inherits Darry. 389 AC - Cerenna weds Ser Aethan Bracken in a respectable ceremony at Castle Darry. 390 AC - Early in the year Cerenna travels to Riverrun to see her younger sister wed to the heir of Riverrun, Ser Criston Tully. Supporting Cast Ser Tywell Lannister - Warrior Ser Harrold Lannister - Navigator Ser Raymun Paege - General Ser Regis Deddings - Executioner Maester Arryk - Scholar Family Tree House Lannister of Darry